Coś się dzieje
by kasssumi
Summary: Na podstawie Bollywood. Cała szkoła wie, że Harry i Ron są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Harry nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Ron jest dla niego kimś więcej, póki nie pojawia się Hermiona. Więcej w środku.
1. Prolog

**Ostrzeżenia:** non–cannon, AU; cały czarodziejski świat otwarcie jest biseksualny, a zamiast wyrażeń „ożenić się" czy „wychodzić za mąż" używa się zwrotu „wiązać się", chociaż istnieje określenie „brać ślub"; Voldemort istniał jedynie w wyobraźni Toma Riddle'a, o którym słyszano tylko tyle, ile jest w kronikach Hogwartu; bollywoodzka fabuła.  
**Streszczenie**: Cała szkoła wie, że Harry i Ron są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Harry nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Ron jest dla niego kimś więcej, póki nie pojawia się Hermiona, a wtedy jest już za późno i Harry musi wyjechać. Jednak Hermiona, jak to Hermiona — znajduje rozwiązanie na wszystko, ale żeby zadziałało, potrzebuje pomocy swojego syna, którego nigdy nie miała okazji poznać. Dlatego wszystko, co chciała mu powiedzieć, zapisała w listach.  
**A/N:** Jest to opowiadanie na podstawie bollywoodzkiego filmu o takim samym tytule. Prawie wszystkie dialogi są z niego żywcem ściągnięte, tak samo jak sytuacje. Nie wysiliłam się zbytnio, pisząc to, ponieważ wystarczyło mazać zeszycie, oglądając film.  
Początkowo miałam ambicję zrobić z tego serię, jednak długość rozdziałów i poszczególnych części okazała się zawstydzająca i ledwo wystarczająca na jedno opowiadanie, więc wolałam nie dzielić ich na trzy osobne, tylko zachować jedno.

* * *

_**Prolog**_

* * *

— Chcę, żeby mój syn wiedział, kim była jego matka — powiedziała zapłakana Hermiona do Molly Weasley. Trzymała na rękach noworodka i patrzyła na niego, mówiąc do kobiety. — Pozwól mu samemu znaleźć odpowiedzi. — Sięgnęła po koperty leżące na stoliku przy jej łóżku w Świętym Mungu i podała je Molly. — Mamo, zostawiam ci te osiem listów. Jeden list na jego każde kolejne urodziny. Zawierają wszystko, czym chciałabym się podzielić z moim synem.

Chociaż Hermiona uśmiechała się przez łzy, pani Weasley miała coraz większe trudności z powstrzymywaniem swoich. Hermiona ucałowała dziecko na swoich rękach w czoło, a potem w oba policzki. Pogładziła je po głowie i delikatnie podała Molly.

Właśnie wtedy do pokoju wszedł Ron, z czerwonymi oczami. Pani Weasley wyszła z dzieckiem, siąkając nosem.

Ron usiadł na łóżku Hermiony.

— Jesteś taka dobra — powiedział tylko. — Taka dobra.

Oboje wyglądali, jakby przez płacz nie mogli wydusić z siebie nic więcej, ale Hermiona złapała go za ramię i uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

— Ron.

Ron nie spojrzał na nią, tylko pokręcił głową, wpatrzony w stolik.

— Ej, Ron… — powtórzyła, ściskając jego ramię. Kiedy nie doczekała się reakcji, chwyciła jego rękę w swoje dłonie i pocałowała ją. — Będziesz moim przyjacielem?

Na te słowa rudzielec powoli odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na nią przeszywająco. Popatrzyli na siebie dłuższą chwilę, zanim Ron nie załamał się i znowu pokręcił głową.

— E–e — wymruczał, przełykając płacz.

Hermiona miała z tym jeszcze większy problem.

— Obiecaj — powiedziała przez łzy — że już nigdy nie będziesz płakał. Nigdy. — Głowa Rona zdawała się nie umieć przestać kiwać na boki, cały czas zaprzeczając. — Brzydko wyglądasz, gdy płaczesz.

Ta próba żartu z jej strony nieco ich uspokoiła. Na chwilę.

Hermiona znowu pocałowała jego palce.

— Obiecasz mi jeszcze jedno? — zapytała cicho. Ron ponowił kręcenie głową. — Proszę. — Kiedy Ron odwrócił od niej twarz, wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego policzka. — Dasz mojemu synowi na imię Harry?

Te słowa sprawiły, że Ron wstrzymał oddech i spojrzał na Hermionę; wydawało się, że zatrzymały się również jego łzy na policzkach.

— Obiecaj mi — drążyła Hermiona, zabierając powoli dłoń z jego twarzy. — Przykro mi, Ron… Tak mi przykro.

Chwyciła się desperacko jego koszuli i wyglądało na to, że już nie będzie się powstrzymywać, ale Ron uniósł jej brodę i po chwili powiedział jej prosto w oczy:

— Obiecuję.

To jedno słowo z jego ust złamało ich obu. Hermiona wtuliła się w swojego męża i rozpłakała na dobre. Ron ułożył się na łóżku obok niej i zaczął płakać w jej szyję.

* * *

Na pogrzebie Hermiony, stojąc ze swoją rodziną, Ron miał łzy w oczach. Przypominając sobie swoją obietnicę, przymknął powieki. Kiedy je otworzył, oczy miał suche.


	2. Osiem lat później

_**Osiem lat później**_

* * *

_Obiecasz mi jeszcze jedno? Proszę. Dasz mojemu synowi na imię Harry? Obiecaj mi._

Przed radiem, z którego wydobywał się głos Lee Jordana, siedział ośmiolatek. Przeczesywał właśnie swoje rude włosy palcami, a brązowymi oczami skanował półki z książkami.

W wolnej ręce trzymał dość już pomięte mugolskie kartki papieru, na których jego matka pisała do niego listy. Obok, na ziemi, leżało puste opakowanie po tabliczce czekolady.

Miał na ustach lekki uśmiech, póki nie spojrzał na zegarek. Uśmiech od razu zniknął, a sam chłopak posprzątał i zszedł na dół, do kuchni.

Podjadał właśnie ciasto, będąc niezauważonym przez Molly, kiedy dało się słuchać, jak przez kominek w salonie wrócili do domu Ron Weasley i jego ojciec. Obaj podążyli do kuchni, gdzie Artur został przywitany z radością, natomiast na widok Rona chłopczyk złożył rączki na piersi w obrażonym geście.

Kiedy jego rodzice wyszli, Ron kucnął przy synu i wyciągnął z kieszeni nowy produkt Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Chłopczyk ani drgnął. Ron wyciągnął tabliczkę czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa, na którą jego syn wywrócił oczami i której nie przyjął. Na koniec Ron wyciągnął książkę, a ponieważ szacunek do książek chłopak odziedziczył po matce, przyjął ją i przytulił jak maskotkę. Jednak nadal patrzył na ojca wilkiem.

— Och, daj spokój, Harry — powiedział męczeńsko Ron. — Spóźniłem się tylko… — zerknął na zegarek i przestał się uśmiechać — dwie godziny.

— Dokładnie! Dwie godziny! — ofukał go syn.

Ron musiał jeszcze męczyć się przez pół godziny, póki nie zostało mu wybaczone i chłopak nie uwiesił się na jego szyi.

— Tato… — mruknął Harry do ucha Rona, nadal na nim wisząc.

— Hm? — odparł Ron, trzymając syna jedną ręką, a drugą próbując zupy w garnku.

— Daj mi list…

— A kiedy są twoje urodziny? — zapytał rozbawiony Ron, prostując się i tak chwytając chłopca, żeby móc na niego patrzeć.

— Jutro — powiedział Harry, nie tracąc nadziei i uśmiechając się szeroko.

Ron przysunął się i dał synowi eskimoski pocałunek.

— Więc teraz spadaj przygotować się do obiadu — powiedział, stawiając Harry'ego na ziemię, a ten z dramatycznym westchnieniem poszedł na górę.

Ron przeciągnął się i wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni swojej aurorskiej szaty.

— Ron.

Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył swoją matkę w drzwiach.

— Zupa świetna, mamo!

— Wiesz, że chcę tylko twojego szczęścia.

Ron spuścił wzrok na stół i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Jestem szczęśliwy. Bardzo szczęśliwy.

— Nie zwiążesz się ponownie — wyszeptała Molly, wchodząc do kuchni.

Ron uśmiechnął się szerzej i oblizał usta, przesuwając się w stronę wyjścia.

— Mamo, jeden raz się rodzimy. I jeden raz umieramy — powiedział, przesuwając różdżkę między palcami. — I ślub też bierzemy tylko raz w życiu. — Przerwał na chwilę, chwytając różdżkę pewniej. — I zakochujemy się tylko raz. — Odwrócił się do Molly. — To nie zdarza się często.

— Synu, ty dasz sobie radę — powiedziała od razu pani Weasley. — A Harry?

— Co? Co z nim? — zapytał Ron, patrząc w stół.

— Nie uważasz, że potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie dla niego figurą matki? — wtrącił głos Artura spod drzwi.

Ron szarpnął głową i spojrzała ojca. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że w oczach młodego mężczyzny były łzy, ale kiedy spojrzał na swoją różdżkę, one nie błyszczały.

— Poradzi sobie, mamo, tato. Poradzi sobie. — Machnął krótko różdżką, wysyłając z niej zielone iskry. — On ma coś, czego ja nie mam. — Uniósł głowę i spojrzał za okno, wychodząc się przebrać. — Listy od matki.

* * *

Kiedy następnego dnia zegary wybiły godzinę ósmą rano, Harry od razu otworzył oczy i usiadł na łóżku. Rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry — powiedział do siebie.

Zbiegł w piżamie do salonu, wiedząc, że tata i dziadek już wyszli, a babcia nie będzie mu przeszkadzać. Na kupce prezentów od wszystkich cioć i wujków leżała beżowa koperta z czerwoną, mieniącą się ósemką. Harry złapał ją i niecierpliwie rozerwał, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wyciągnął kartki i zaczął czytać.

„_Mój cudowny Harry — wszystkiego najlepszego! Dziś kończysz osiem lat. Na pewno masz włosy i piegi po ojcu, prawda, Harry?"_

— Nie. Piegów nie mam, tak jak ty nie miałaś — mruknął Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od listu.

„_Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, Harry, i zrozumiesz wszystko, co Ci teraz opowiem. Historię o mnie, o twoim tacie… i o Harrym."_

Chłopiec przez chwilę w niedowierzaniu wpatrywał się w ostatni wyraz.

— O _Harrym_?


	3. Najlepsi przyjaciele

_**Najlepsi przyjaciele**_

* * *

Siedemnastoletni chłopiec stał w Pokoju Życzeń przed lustrem i rozciągał ramię. Jego nieposkromione czarne włosy stały we wszystkich kierunkach, a za okrągłymi okularami skrywały się zielone oczy. Był drobny i chudy. W tym momencie opierał się o lustro, bawiąc się swoją różdżką.

Po chwili do pokoju wpadł Ron Weasley, starając się nie wyglądać, jakby biegł.

— Znowu spóźniony — rzucił chłopak spod lustra.

— Nie umiem wstawać tak wcześnie.

Brunet ukrył uśmiech.

— Stary, budziłem cię przecież. Czyżbyś się bał i wrócił do spania?

— Heeej. — Rudzielec wskazał na niego palcem. — Ron Weasley niczego się nie boi.

— Oprócz pająków — skorygował okularnik.

— Oprócz pająków — zgodził się drugi chłopak.

— Ale jednak Ron Weasley zawsze przegrywa z Harrym Potterem — oznajmił wesoło brunet.

Ron wyciągnął szybko różdżkę i przyjął pozycję do pojedynku. Harry nie spieszył się.

— Nie chcesz się pojedynkować? — zapytał go Weasley.

— Po co? I tak przegrasz. Codziennie przegrywasz.

— Dziś nie przegram.

— Codziennie tak mówisz.

Ron wykonał gest, jakby chciał rzucić klątwę, przez co Harry szybko się przesunął.

— Zobaczymy — oznajmił rudzielec, szczerząc się.

Harry również się wyszczerzył i stanął w pozycji.

— Zobaczymy — zgodził się.

Ukłonili się sobie, a potem zaczęły latać zaklęcia. W tym roku kontynuowali naukę zaklęć niewerbalnych, więc ich pojedynki miały w sobie o wiele więcej ikry.

Jednakże, jak zawsze, Ron przegrywał. Chwycił więc leżącą na ziemi poduszkę i rzucił ją w Harry'ego, który zużył zaklęcie na obronę przed lecącym w jego stronę obiektem, przez co odsłonił się na klątwę Rona.

— Ej! — krzyknął Harry po rzuceniu _Finite Incantatem_. — Jak nie potrafisz się pojedynkować, to chociaż nie oszukuj! — Zaczął kierować się do drzwi

— Ej, nie nazywaj mnie oszustem! — powiedział Ron, będąc też już gotowym do wyjścia.

— Ronald to oszust, Ronald to oszust! — powtarzał Harry jeszcze na korytarzu.

Po nieskutecznych próbach uciszenia go, Weasley nie za mocno pchnął przyjaciela na ścianę. To tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

— OSZUST!

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Spojrzeli po sobie totalnie wkurzeni i odeszli w przeciwnych kierunkach. Zanim Ron doszedł do Wielkiej Sali, a Harry do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, cała szkoła wiedziała, że znowu się pokłócili.

Do siedzącego na kanapie i złorzeczącego Harry'ego podeszli chłopacy z jego roku.

— Przecież to twój najlepszy przyjaciel — powiedział Neville Longbottom.

Do zapychającego się jedzeniem i zabijającego spojrzeniem Rona podeszły Gryfonki.

— Przecież to twój najlepszy przyjaciel — powiedziała jego siostra, Ginny.

Po jeszcze paru udawanych dąsach obaj dali za wygraną wyszli, aby poszukać tego drugiego. Spotkali się przy sali od Transmutacji. Wyszczerzyli się do siebie i wpadli sobie w ramiona, w swój podwójny niedźwiedzi uścisk.

* * *

Niedługo potem Hogwart obchodził Dzień Przyjaźni. Harry obszedł niemal całą szkołę, wymieniając Uścisk Przyjaźni z połową kadry nauczycielskiej, póki nie natrafił na profesor McGonagall, którą na dodatek ucałował.

— Panie Potter — powiedziała w końcu nauczycielka, lekko się uśmiechając. — Proszę przysłać do mnie pannę Granger, kiedy ją pan zobaczy. Dzisiaj wróciła z wymiany.

Hermiona Granger była znana z tego, że pomimo iż była w Gryffindorze, miała lepsze oceny niż Krukoni. Dlatego została wysłana na wymianę do Ameryki już w trzeciej klasie, ponieważ mieli tam dla niej o wiele większe możliwości rozwoju. Miała zdać tam swoje SUMy i wrócić, aby kontynuować naukę do owutemów już w Hogwarcie.

— Oczywiście, pani profesor! — odparł Harry i wyruszył na poszukiwanie nie tylko Rona, ale i Gryfonki.

Przyjaciela znalazł tam, gdzie myślał, że znajdzie. W niedomkniętym schowku na miotły, wymieniającego „uścisk przyjaźni" z Terrym Bootem. Wsunął głowę do środka i powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem:

— Ron, skończyłeś? Bo Hanna Abott już idzie!

Po chwili Terry wymaszerował wściekły ze schowka, a Ron wyszedł za nim.

— Jerry... nie, Terry! Czekaj! — Ale chłopak nie odwrócił się. Weasley spojrzał wilkiem na Pottera.

— Nie znudziło cię już uganianie się za tymi głupimi facetami i pustymi dziewuchami? — zapytał niewinnie brunet.

— Hej! To nie ja się za nimi uganiam…

— Wiem, wiem — przerwał mu Harry, machając ręką. — To oni uganiają się za tobą. Nie możesz znaleźć sobie kogoś ładnego, czy przystojnego, a jednocześnie inteligentnego?

Ron wywrócił oczami.

— A gdzie mogę takiego kogoś spotkać? — Wzruszył ramionami, idąc z Harrym na błonia. — A tak w ogóle, to spędzam z nimi czas, żeby właśnie znaleźć tą jedyną osobę.

— Jedyną?

— Tak. Jeszcze nie znalazłem osoby, na której widok coś się dzieje.

— Coś się dzieje? — powtórzył Harry, zwalniając, i spojrzał na Rona.

— Coś z sercem — odparł gładko Weasley.

— Co się z nim dzieje? — drążył Harry.

Ron zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął do przyjaciela.

— Coś się dzieje. Nigdy nie zrozumiesz. — Westchnął i wznowił chód. — Kiedy ta osoba będzie szła, świat będzie stał nieruchomo, patrząc na nią. A kiedy się zatrzyma, czas stanie w miejscu. A kiedy…

— Dobra, dobra — przerwał mu Potter, kiedy byli już na błoniach. — A co zrobisz, jak już ją znajdziesz? Albo jego?

— Co zrobię…? — Ron odsunął się dwa kroki od przyjaciela, ale stał przodem do niego. — Ukłonię się, rozłożę ramiona i powiem: „Kimkolwiek jesteś, kocham cię".

Wykonał pokaz tego, o czym mówił. Następnie odwrócił się i przez przypadek zderzył z dziewczyną. Oboje wyglądali na nieźle skołowanych. Dziewczyna dość szybko się pozbierała, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że Ron również doprowadził się do porządku. Harry patrzył na nią z dziwnym uczuciem, że coś miał zrobić.

— Kocham cię? — wyrzucił Weasley, patrząc w brązowe oczy Gryfonki, na którą wpadł.

— Przepraszam? — zapytała skołowana, poprawiając książki na rękach.

— Nie przepraszaj — powiedział Ron, obniżając ton głosu. — Kocham cię.

Dziewczyna prychnęła, biorąc go za idiotę i wyminęła go.

Gdy była już trochę dalej, w Harrym coś zaskoczyło. Drgnął.

— H–H–Hermiona! — krzyknął i pobiegł za nią.

Gdy przekazywał jej prośbę profesor McGonagall, dołączył do nich Ron.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, kiedy chciała odejść. Rozłożył ramiona. — Jestem Ron. Szczęśliwego Dnia Przyjaźni.

Spojrzała na niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

— Dopiero co się poznaliśmy. Do przyjaźni daleka droga — odpowiedziała i pomachała Harry'emu, a potem poszła do szkoły.

Ron wyglądał, jakby dopiero co dostał tłuczkiem w głowę. Harry klepnął go w ramię.

— Coś ci się stało?

— Hm? — odparł Ron. — Nie. Ona nie jest w moim typie. Widziałeś te jej książki?

— Ron, jak będziesz się tak zachowywał, to nikogo sobie nie znajdziesz — ostrzegł go brunet.

— Po co? Mam ciebie! — Weasley wyszczerzył się i objął przyjaciela w pasie.

— Mnie? Fuj! — krzyknął Harry, próbując się uwolnić, z miernym skutkiem.

— No, stary! — ciągnął Ron. — Jeśli nie znajdę sobie nikogo innego, wezmę ślub z tobą.

— Zapomnij, Ron!

— Harry, przecież inaczej nikt inny się z tobą nie zwiąże, jesteś taki mały i chudy!

— Absolutnie nie ma mowy! — śmiał się Harry.


	4. Miłość to przyjaźń

_**Miłość to przyjaźń**_

* * *

Ron wyraźnie uwziął się na Hermionę Granger. Śmiał się z jej umiłowania do książek i z tego, że cały czas przesiaduje w bibliotece. Co chwilę wypominał jej, że nie umie się bawić. Kiedy w końcu skonfrontował ją i wyzwał do gry w Eksplodującego Durnia, przyjęła wyzwanie i rozgromiła go w paru ruchach.

Od tej pory wiecznie kręcił się koło niej.

Pewnego dnia przy śniadaniu, Ron wskazał wolne miejsce obok siebie Hermionie, która zajęła je, wywracając oczami, ale uśmiechając się lekko. Spóźniony Harry powiedział jej wesoło, że to jego miejsce, ale że ona może tam siedzieć. Wygonił po prostu Neville'a z naprzeciwka.

W trakcie posiłku Parvati Patil i jej dziewczyna, Lavender Brown, wprowadziły do rozmowy temat miłości.

— Harry, czym dla ciebie jest miłość? — zapytała Lavender. Speszony brunet przestał robić papkę na swoim talerzu i rozejrzał się wokół, jakby zapytano go o skład Wywaru Żywej Śmierci.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego z niesmakiem.

— Zapomnij. — Lavender machnęła ręką i odwróciła głowę na drugą stronę stołu. — A dla ciebie, Ron?

Weasley poczekał, aż wszystko, co przeżuwał połknie i przywołał na twarz wyraz myśliciela.

— Miłość? — Patil i Brown przytaknęły. — Miłość to przyjaźń — oznajmił twardo, niemal bez namysłu.

Głowa Harry'ego poderwała się znad jego talerza.

— Jeżeli dana osoba nie byłaby moją przyjaciółką lub moim przyjacielem — kontynuował rudzielec — nie mógłbym się w niej zakochać. Bo nie ma miłości bez przyjaźni. Proste. Miłość to przyjaźń.

Gdy skończył, szturchnął niezauważalnie siedzącą obok Hermionę. Podczas gdy reszta omawiała tą „absolutnie zachwycającą myśl", jak nazwała ją Parvati, Harry przypatrywał się Ronowi zastanawiająco, widząc go w zupełnie nowym świetle.

Idąc na lekcje nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, że Ron zatrzymał Hermionę z tyłu.

— Więc? — Rozłożył ramiona. — Będziesz moją przyjaciółką?

Spojrzała na niego i westchnęła.

— Dobra… — Już obniżał ramiona, zasmucony, kiedy do niego podeszła.

Nikt również nie zauważył Uścisku Przyjaźni, który wymienili między sobą zadowolony Ron i wyglądająca na pokonaną, ale uśmiechająca się Hermiona.

* * *

Zbliżający się coraz bardziej koniec roku zwiastował nieoficjalne uczniowskie zawody. Każdy dom miał pokazać reszcie nieco magii. Zajmowali się tym aktualni uczniowie ostatniego rocznika.

Po nieudanej próbie na błoniach, Ron i Harry już chcieli się poddać, słuchając śmiechu Ślizgonów, kiedy wkroczyła Hermiona. Wyczarowała fajerwerki podobne do tych, których sprzedażą zajmowali się starsi bracia Rona. Na dodatek ożywiła rysunki Deana, a Seamus skombinował radio i ustawił stację z muzyką w sam raz do zabawy.

Puchoni, Krukoni i reszta Gryfonów od razu przyłączyli się, a pokonani Ślizgoni wrócili do lochów. Wkrótce Harry odkrył, że przeszukuje błonia, bo zgubił Rona. Jak się okazało, Weasley tańczył i bawił się świetnie bez niego, za to z Hermioną.

Brunet stracił ochotę na świętowanie i wrócił do zamku. Siedział sam w dormitorium na łóżku, kiedy wszedł Neville.

— Harry? Wszystko w porządku?

Potter ściągnął okulary i przetarł oczy.

— Tak. Jestem tylko zmęczony. Dobranoc.

Zaciągnął zasłony przy łóżku i spróbował zasnąć.

* * *

Pewnego wieczoru w pokoju wspólnym, Harry odrabiał lekcje w kącie, a Ron z chłopakami grał w szachy, kiedy z książkami przysiadła się Hermiona. Brunet trochę się zdziwił, ale zrobił jej miejsce. Oboje rzucali spojrzenia na rudzielca pośrodku pokoju.

— Harry, Ron jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, tak?

Potter uśmiechnął się lekko, odłożył pióro i spojrzał otwarcie na rudzielca. Potem odwrócił się do Hermiony i pokręcił głową.

— Nie. To ja jestem najlepszym przyjacielem Rona. — Następnie wrócił do eseju.

— Kochasz go? — zapytała szeptem.

Harry upuścił pióro z drżącej ręki i spojrzał na nią z przestrachem, ostro wciągając powietrze.

— Hej! — wtrącił radosny głos.

Oboje spojrzeli w górę, widząc uśmiechającego się szeroko Rona ze zwojem pergaminu. Harry od razu zrobił mu miejsce na stole, jakby nic się wcześniej nie wydarzyło, również cały uśmiechnięty.

Jakiś czas potem okazało się, ze zostali sami w pokoju wspólnym. Rudzielec odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał w okno.

— Spadająca gwiazda! — powiedział. — Mama zawsze powtarza, żeby pomyśleć życzenie przy spadającej gwieździe, to się spełni.

Harry spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, a potem za okno, jak Hermiona.

— Wierzysz w to? — zapytał przyjaciela.

— Przekonamy się.

Cała trójka pomyślała życzenie. Ponieważ mieli zamknięte oczy, nie widzieli, jak trzy gwiazdy na chwilę rozbłysły jaśniej niż reszta.

* * *

Po paru dniach Harry coś wykombinował. Coś, co okazało się jego dotychczasowym najgorszym pomysłem.

Zszedł przed śniadaniem do pełnego pokoju wspólnego, ubrany cały w czarną skórę. Gryfoni patrzyli na niego oniemieli, a on śmiało podszedł do miejsca, w którym siedzieli Ron i Hermiona.

— No i? — zapytał ich, uśmiechając się z nadzieją i rozkładając ręce. Wyglądał przez to niedorzecznie głupio i wkrótce wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Harry nawet nie rzucił na nich okiem, tylko patrzył na Rona.

Gdy i ten zaczął się śmiać, a Hermiona ukrywała swój chichot za dłonią, uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Harry'ego. Widząc jego minę, Gryfonka spoważniała momentlanie i trzepnęła rechoczącego Weasleya w ramię, patrząc z troską na upokorzonego Pottera.

— Zamknij się, Ron.

Rudzielec jednak nadal wił się ze śmiechu. Harry spuścił głowę i przepchał się do wyjścia.

Hermiona dogoniła go dopiero na błoniach, gdy nieudolnie transmutował swoje ubrania. Pomogła mu z tym i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że przyszła za nim. Szybko przetarł oczy za okularami.

— Zwariowałem, prawda? — zapytał ją, uśmiechając się żałośnie. — Chciałem być tak przystojny, jak ty jesteś ładna. Ale ja się na tym nie znam.

— Harry. — Hermiona, nie wiedząc co zrobić, aby go nie spłoszyć, położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. — Jesteś przystojny. Bardzo.

Chłopak parsknął smutnym śmiechem.

— Kłamiesz. Nie widziałaś, jak się ze mnie śmiali?

— Och! — fuknęła. — Oni są…

— Idiotami, tak jak ja — skończył Weasley, wyglądając zza Harry'ego. Brunet obrócił się w jego stronę. — Jesteś bardzo przystojny. Bo jesteś inny od reszty chłopaków. Przynajmniej nie jesteś jak ci głupi faceci, za którymi się uganiam.

Potter zaśmiał się słabo, a Ron przysunął bliżej niego.

— Jeśli zechcesz, możesz mieć każdego.

Harry spojrzał na niego z powagą.

— Każdego?

Ron uśmiechnął się i objął go ręką.

— Każdego. — Odpowiedział. Po chwili dodał: — Musi tylko trochę niedowidzieć.

Harry pchnął go lekko i zaśmiał się, przytulając do przyjaciela, szukajac komfortu, który ten oferował. Hermiona chciała odejść, ale Ron złapał ją wolną ręką i na to nie pozwolił.


	5. Coś się dzieje

_**Coś się dzieje**_

* * *

— Powiesz Ronowi, co czujesz? — zapytał Seamus Hermionę.

Pojawił się w bibliotece znienacka, więc na początku dziewczyna spojrzała na niego znad książki zaskoczona i chciała się odgryźć, ale widząc jego poważną minę westchnęła i odłożyła wolumin na stół.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się czuję. Harry też kocha Rona.

— Ale Ron kocha tylko ciebie — wytknął Seamus. — Harry jest tylko jego przyjacielem i koniec.

— Nie, Seamus — powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. — Pod maską wielkiej przyjaźni kryje się miłość. Nie chcę stanąć pomiędzy dwojgiem przyjaciół.

— Cały Hogwart wie, że Ron i Harry są przyjaciółmi. I nic poza tym — odpowiedział Seamus tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś oczywistego.

Hermiona pomyślała, że albo naprawdę tylko ona w tej szkole widzi między wierszami, albo wszyscy byli przeciwko Harry'emu. Pokiwała do Gryfona lekko, jakby odpowiadając na jego pytanie.

* * *

— Idź i powiedz mu, że go kochasz. Nigdy nie ukrywaj swoich uczuć — radził Harry'emu Neville.

— Ale co, jeśli on nie czuje tego samego?

— Idź i się dowiedz, hm?

Harry wyglądał, jakby chciał to zrobić już wcześniej, ale potrzebował właśnie takiego pchnięcia.

* * *

Ron wpadł jak burza do Pokoju Życzeń i tym razem nawet nie udawał, że nie biegł.

— Ron, ja… — zaczął od razu Harry, ale mu przerwano.

— Kocham cię — wysapał Ron.

Harry wciągnął powietrze i patrzył na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem, ale i wielką radością.

— Kocham cię — powtórzył rudzielec, śmiejąc się. — Cholera, nigdy nie myślałem, że komuś to powiem. Ale… ale naprawdę cię kocham. — Złapał stabilizujący oddech. — Ach, cholera.

Obaj zaczęli się lekko śmiać. Harry miał ochotę podejść bliżej i przytulić się do Weasleya, ale nie było to mu dane.

— Mam nadzieję — zaczął znowu Ron — że będę potrafił jej to powiedzieć. Już tyle razy chciałem to zrobić…

Harry czuł się, jakby został oblany zimną wodą.

— …ale za każdym razem, gdy ją widzę, to…

— Komu? — zapytał cicho brunet.

— Hermionie, a komu innemu? — odpowiedział Ron, jakby nie wierzył, że jego przyjaciel naprawdę musiał zadawać to pytanie.

Chociaż Harry w głębi serca znał już tą odpowiedź, usłyszenie tego głośno sprawiło, że poczuł się gorzej.

— Też cię kocham — powiedział w końcu.

— Ona mi tak odpowie, prawda? — zapytał pełen nadziei Ron.

Nie zauważył łez w oczach swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, kiedy ten kiwał głową.

— Pójdę jej powiedzieć, teraz! — wyrzucił Ron, łapiąc jeszcze Harry'ego w podwójny, niedźwiedzi uścisk, chociaż dłuższy niż zwykle. Potem wybiegł do biblioteki, do Hermiony.

Harry pobiegł do dormitorium, płakać w poduszkę i odczytać list od matki.

* * *

— Przepraszam, przepraszam! — powtarzał Ron, biegnąc przez wioskę Hogsmeade na dworzec. Depcząc mu po piętach, biegła Hermiona.

Na miejscu Harry właśnie wkładał swój bagaż do pociągu. Ron doskoczył do niego.

— Harry, oszalałeś?

Potter drgnął i powoli spojrzał na przyjaciela.

— Ron, dostałem sowę od mamy. Tata i wujek Syriusz oberwali w pracy jakimiś okropnymi klątwami. Potrzebują mnie.

Weasley zaczął ciągnąć kufer, nie przejmując się tym, że zawadzała po drodze noga Harry'ego.

— Zdasz owutemy i pojedziesz.

— Ron, proszę…

— Po egzaminach pojedziesz.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

— Być może nie wrócę na owutemy — wydusił na wydechu.

Weasley odwrócił się, aby dobrze spojrzeć na bruneta.

— Och, więc rzucasz szkołę — powiedział fałszywie zatroskanym głosem. — Zostawiasz mnie. Ha, i nawet mi o tym nic nie powiedziałeś. — Zostawił kufer, a nawet pchnął go z powrotem i odwrócił się od przyjaciela.

— Ron…

— Nie chcę wiedzieć! — warknął rudzielec i odszedł kilka kroków.

— Ron, wyjeżdżam.

— Jedź! — krzyknął, nie zatrzymując się, ani nie obracając.

— Ron, ja już nie wró…

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! — Weasley machnął ręką, brzmiąc na dogłębnie zranionego. Wyminął zatroskaną Hermionę, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

Harry wymienił z dziewczyną spojrzenie pełne zrozumienia i ciszy. Wszedł na stopnie pociągu. Ron zatrzymał się, słysząc gwizd lokomotywy, ale się nie odwrócił.

Dopiero kiedy pociąg ruszył, Weasley spojrzał do tyłu. Tym razem obaj przyjaciele mieli łzy w oczach.

— Cholera. Harry! — krzyknął Ron, biegnąc do ruszającego pociągu. — Harry, proszę, nie jedź. Z kim będę się pojedynkował? — Truchtał obok nabierającej prędkości maszyny.

— Zawsze przegrywałeś — odpowiedział zniekształconym głosem Potter.

— Dlaczego wyjeżdżasz?

— Mama mnie potrzebuje, Ron.

— A ja cię nie potrzebuję? — powiedział oburzony chłopak, brzmiąc niemal błagalnie.

Harry odpowiedział po chwili, gdy Ron już musiał biec.

— Teraz męcz Hermionę, ja już mam tego dość! I przynajmniej przestań się uganiać za tymi głupimi facetami i pustymi dziewuchami.

— Hej!

Ron musiał się zatrzymać i rozłożył ramiona, jak do uścisku. Harry z pociągu zrobił to samo.

— Będzie mi ciebie brakować! — krzyknął Weasley.

— Mi ciebie też! — odkrzyknął Potter.


	6. Harry Potter

_**Harry Potter**_

* * *

„_Tego dnia poczułam, że stanęłam między Ronem a Harrym. Pomiędzy dwojgiem przyjaciół. Milczenie Harry'ego uświadomiło mi to wyraźnie. Jestem pewna, że kochał twojego ojca miłością tak wielką, że nawet ja nie mogłam dać mu więcej. Ale nie było żadnej sowy od Harry'ego. Zniknął z naszego życia… na zawsze._

_Twój ojciec zwykł mówić: _Miłość to przyjaźń._ Tak, mogłam być jego przyjaciółką. Ale nie mogłam się stać najlepszą._

_Kochanie, przywróć Harry'ego do życia twojego ojca. Harry i Ron są stworzeni dla siebie. Jest to moim marzeniem._

_Czy zechcesz spełnić marzenie swojej matki?"_

Ośmioletni Harry znalazł w kopercie jeszcze zdjęcie Harry'ego Pottera. Spojrzał na nie, a potem na zdjęcie wiszące na ścianie, przedstawiające jego matkę.

Podjął decyzję.

* * *

W programie radiowym Lee Jordana zaproponowano nową grę. Lee mówił jakiś wyraz, a osoby siedzące z nim w studiu musiały jak najszybciej odpowiedzieć innym wyrazem, który kojarzył im się z tym pierwszym. W trakcie zabawy wyszło na jaw, że dwóch graczy jest w sobie zakochanych i to wydarzenie podsunęło Harry'emu pomysł.

Właśnie podzielił się chęcią gry ze swoim sceptycznie nastawionym tatą.

— Głupia gra, głupi Lee.

— Tato! Nie mów tak!

Ron zachichotał i wziął syna na barana.

— Dobrze, nie będę nazywać Lee głupim. Co to za gra?

— Gotowy?

— Mhm — potwierdził Ron, kręcąc się po domu w kierunku kuchni.

— Sexyyy? — krzyknął wesoło Harry, kiedy weszli do tego pomieszczenia.

Ron wyszczerzył się i spojrzał na Molly, która również patrzyła w ich stronę z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

— Babcia! — odpowiedział, kradnąc ciastko ze stołu.

— Bądź cicho! — ofukała go matka, podczas gdy Harry marudził, że ma grać na poważnie.

— Dobra, będę grać na poważnie. Zaczynaj.

— Chmura?

— Wiatr.

— Szalaniec?

— Ty.

— Pragnienie?

— Ja.

Doszli już do salonu, gdzie siedział Artur i gdzie kierowała się Molly z tacą ciastek. Ron posadził syna na fotelu.

— Miłość?

— Przyjaźń.

— Harry?

— Potter.

Ron siadał na kanapie, kiedy zamarł na chwilę, zdając sobie sprawę, co powiedział.

— Potter? — zapytał z udawaną urażoną nutą w głowie Harry. — Kim jest Harry Potter?

— Ach, nikim.

— Kim on jest? — zainteresował się Arthur.

Ron usiadł porządnie i wziął ciastko.

— Harry Potter był moim kolegą w Hogwarcie.

— W Hogwarcie? — zapytała Molly.

— _Kolegą?_ — zapytał zaczepnie Arthur.

— Mhm — odpowiedział Ron matce, rzucając ojcu krótkie, potępiające spojrzenie i krzyżując nogi w łydkach. — Był moim przyjacielem. Moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Jego imię jest bardzo ładne, tato — powiedział niewinnie Harry. — Jak on wyglądał?

Ron zmarszczył czoło i wlepił wzrok w kolejne ciastko.

— Harry był inny. Podczas gdy wszyscy ganiali za sobą, starali się pokazać z najlepszej i najbardziej ułożonej strony, Harry po prostu był sobą. Jeszcze ubrania! Jego wyglądały, jakby nigdy ich nie prasowano i jakby nosił je już od dawna, chociaż lekko na nim wisiały. Tak, naprawdę! — zaśmiał się na widok niedowierzających min rodziny, a następnie przybrał melancholijny wyraz twarzy. — Mój Harry, choć był bardzo nieokrzesany, to odpowiednio ubrany wyglądał przystojnie. — Zjadł ciastko, po czym znowu się zaśmiał. — Nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałem.

Harry w międzyczasie przemieścił się obok swojego ojca.

— Tato, a gdzie on jest teraz?

Ron objął go ramieniem.

— Nie wiem.

* * *

Mężczyzna zapinał czarną koszulę, pod którą widać było gładko zarysowane mięśnie, i chował ją w spodnie. Jego nieposkromione, kruczoczarne włosy stały we wszystkich kierunkach, a zielone oczy, w odcieniu takim samym, co krawat przewieszony przez jego ramię, nie były zasłonięte niczym oprócz łobuzerskiej grzywki.

Do pokoju weszła kobieta z rudymi włosami i identycznymi oczami, co wspomniany mężczyzna.

— Harry, ile jeszcze potrzebujesz? Cedrik zaczyna się niecierpliwić.

Harry Potter spojrzał na swoją matkę, zawiązując krawat i uśmiechając się.

— Powiedz mu, żeby czekał. Narzeczony sam wybierze właściwy moment, żeby się zjawić.


	7. Obóz w Kornwalii

_**Obóz w Kornwalii**_

* * *

Rodzina Weasleyów przybyła do Londynu, żeby Harry mógł spędzić czas ze swoim drugim dziadkiem. W czasie, kiedy Ron poszedł do pracy, Harry rozczapierzył swoje włosy tak, aby wyglądały jak włosy Harry'ego Pottera ze zdjęcia. Potem podał list Hermiony trójce swoich dziadków do przeczytania. Gdy pan Weasley skończył, od razu poszedł wysłać sowę.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia cała ich czwórka spotkała się z Neville'em Longbottomem w mugolskim pubie.

— Przykro mi — mówił Neville — ale złożyłem Harry'emu obietnicę, że nie podam jego adresu.

— Przyszliśmy tu z wielką nadzieją — powiedziała Molly.

— Rozumiem, ale mu obiecałem, że…

— Neville? — odezwał się najmłodszy rudzielec. — Ja też mam na imię Harry. Mnie też nie zechcesz powiedzieć?

W Longbottomie coś się załamało.

— Dzisiaj Harry się oficjalnie zaręczył. Ślub ma się odbyć po wakacjach.

Ośmiolatek myślał gorączkowo. Ten ślub nie może się odbyć. Jego mama przecież mówiła, że Harry i tata powinni być razem. To było jej marzenie, a on musi je spełnić.

* * *

Harry ściągnął marynarkę i rozwiązywał krawat, kiedy do pokoju weszła Lily Potter i usiadła na jego łóżku.

— Harry?

— Hm? — mruknął w odpowiedzi, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

— Jesteś szczęśliwy?

Harry zamarł i odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.

— Co to za pytanie? Oczywiście, że jestem szczęśliwy. Jestem już zaręczony. Cedrik jest porządnym człowiekiem. Kocha mnie bardzo mocno. I jest…

— Ale czy ty go kochasz? — przerwała mu matka. — Harry?

Mężczyzna podszedł do okna i spojrzał w niebo.

— Mamo, ja już to przeżyłem. Już to przeżyłem. — Odwrócił się do niej, patrząc z powagą w oczach. — Być może nie mogę zakochać się jeszcze raz. — Spuścił wzrok. — Potraktuj to jako kompromis.

— Kompromis? — oburzyła się Lily, wstając i podchodząc do niego. — Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że mój syn ulegnie komuś, kogo nie kocha.

Harry zaczął okręcać pierścionek zaręczynowy wokół swojego palca, a kobieta podeszła jeszcze bliżej.

— Jestem twoją matką. Czy nie życzę ci szczęścia? I życia we własnym domu? A dom, który będzie zbudowany na kompromisie zamiast na miłości… — Harry podniósł wzrok. — Taki dom nie będzie prawdziwym domem, lecz raczej… mieszkaniem. To zależy od tego, czego pragniesz.

Brunet na nowo spuścił wzrok, zmieszany i zawstydzony, a Lily wyszła.

* * *

— Mam taką małą prośbę — powiedział Cedrik. Siedział na kanapie w salonie Potterów w Dolinie Godryka, przytulając Harry'ego. — Nie jedź i nie zostawiaj mnie samego.

Harry wywrócił oczami i wtulił plecy bardziej w jego tors.

— Nie marudź, to nie tak długo.

— Jedziesz do Kornwalii na cały miesiąc.

— Ponieważ otworzyli tam letnią szkołę dla młodych czarodziejów, za młodych na Hogwart — wyjaśnił po raz setny Harry, wracając do oglądania filmu na zaczarowanym telewizorze.

— Hej — szepnął mu w ucho Diggory, przytulając go mocniej. — Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że mnie nie kochasz?

— Bo cię nie kocham — powiedział zaczepnie Harry.

— I że nie masz ochoty mnie poślubić? — kontynuował poważnym tonem Cedrik.

— Prawda, nie chcę tego — potwierdził Potter, wywracając oczami.

Cedrik zacisnął ręce na jego dłoniach.

— Jeśli stworzysz teraz jakieś problemy, to złapię cię za rękę i zaciągnę do ślubu.

— Zmusisz mnie? — Harry uwolnił się i z uśmiechem usiadł przodem do narzeczonego.

— Możliwe, że będę musiał — odpowiedział Cedrik, zarzucając mu ręce na ramiona.

— Wystarczy ci odwagi? — wyszeptał Harry, poruszając brwiami.

— Sprawdź mnie — odparł po prostu Diggory, a potem go pocałował.

* * *

— Letni obóz? W Kornwalii? — zapytał Ron swojego syna. — Nie pojedziesz na żaden letni obóz do Kornwalii.

Weasleyowie wrócili do Nory, a od Neville'a dowiedzieli się, że Harry Potter wybiera się na pierwszą letnią szkołę dla młodocianych czarodziejów.

— Dziecko, tam jest dużo opadów śniegu.

— Tato, to jest _letnia_ szkoła! — kłócił się Harry.

— Co by to nie było, nie pojedziesz tam.

Ron przeszedł do kominka, nie zważając na jęczenia syna.

— Pozwól mu jechać — powiedział Arthur.

— Tato, ja będę decydował, dobrze? — Ron niemal warknął, wrzucił proszek Fiuu do kominka i poszedł do Ministerstwa Magii.

— Pojedziemy razem na ten obóz — zadecydowała Molly.

— Wiem, babciu — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Pamiętasz, jak miałem cztery lata i zachorowałem? Tata rzucił wszystko, żeby się mną zająć.

— Aaa… — Molly uśmiechnęła się wszechwiedząco do wnuka i uściskała go.

* * *

Kiedy Ron wrócił z ojcem tego dnia do domu z pracy, czekał na niego list.

_Tato,  
wyjechałem z babcią, nie informując Cię o tym. Naprawdę mi przykro.  
Nie tęsknij za mną za bardzo, dobrze?  
Kocham cię,  
Harry_

— Nie potrafię nie tęsknić — westchnął Ron.


	8. London bridge is falling down

_**London bridge is falling down**_

* * *

Po przyjechaniu na miejsce, Harry od razu oddzielił się od Molly i poszedł szukać Harry'ego Pottera.

Zobaczył chłopaka, który też wyglądał na osiem lat. Miał kręcone, brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Widziałeś może pana Harry'ego?

Ale chłopak mu nie odpowiedział, nawet po ponowieniu pytania. Zamiast tego, zrobił dziwny gest dłońmi, a kiedy Harry zapytał go, o co chodzi, chłopak przysunął się, pocałował go szybko w policzek i zwiał, zostawiając na miejscu zaszokowanego Weasleya.

Kiedy Harry się ocknął, ruszył dalej, w głąb obozowiska. Dochodził do budynku stołówki, kiedy go zobaczył — jak na zdjęciu, a jednak całkiem inaczej.

Harry Potter machał do dzieci i uśmiechał się szeroko, trzymając na sznurkach w ręce balony z waty cukrowej. Był ubrany w zwykłe dżinsy i zieloną koszulę z krótkim rękawem. Nie miał już okularów i chociaż nieposkromione włosy nadal stały we wszystkich kierunkach, to teraz wyglądały o wiele lepiej, dodając nuty czegoś pikantnego do ułożonego obrazka.

Zanim Weasley podszedł do niego, Potter pozbył się już wszystkich balonów. Spojrzał na chłopaka z przepraszającym uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion.

— Ups, przepraszam. Jak masz na imię?

— Harry — odpowiedział chłopiec, uśmiechając się ładognie.

— Hej, to tak jak ja! — ucieszył się brunet, podając mu rękę. — Cześć!

— Czemu masz takie imię, Harry? — zapytał Weasley.

— Em… — Harry zamyślił się. — Pewnie moi rodzice je lubili. A ty, dlaczego masz takie imię? — zapytał z uśmiechem.

— Pewnie moi rodzice lubili ciebie — odparł prosto Weasley, wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste i odszedł na poszukiwania babci.

Harry Potter patrzył za nim chwilę zmieszany, a potem również wzruszył ramionami.

* * *

Wieczorem Harry Potter krążył po obozowisku, sprawdzając, co u dzieci.

— _London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…_ — śpiewała jedna z opiekunek. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i poszedł dalej.

Mijał właśnie liczącego gwiazdy Lysandra, jednego z bliźniaków Luny Lovegood i Rolfa Scamandera. Od momentu przyjazdu, mały szatyn nic nie powiedział.

Przechodząc obok kolejnego namiotu, usłyszał:

— …i mam nadzieję, że tata nie tęskni za mną za bardzo, mamo. Wiesz, że nie radzi sobie beze mnie…

Myśląc, że jakieś dziecko już pisze list do domu, zajrzał do środka. Zobaczył swojego imiennika, który nic nie pisał, a jedynie mówił do zdjęcia. Potter szybko zorientował się, że w ramce musi być matka chłopca i że skoro wybierał taką drogę komunikacji z nią, to znaczył, iż ona nie żyje.

Dlatego nie wszedł do środka, tylko poszedł do budynku opiekunów. Usiadł przy włączonym radiu, otwierając Proroka Wieczornego. W połowie skupiał się na programie Lee Jordana, a w połowie na tym, co czyta.

— Harry.

Gazeta wypadła Potterowi z rąk, kiedy usłyszał w odbiorniku niesłyszany od ośmiu lat głos, chociaż nadal go pamiętał.

— Kocham cię, Harry. — Brunet zamrugał i wbił spojrzenie w radio, a Ronald Weasley kontynuował: — Kocham cię bardzo mocno. Harry, gdzie ty pojechałeś? Wiesz, jak samotny czuję się bez ciebie. Wracaj albo… po prostu wróć. Naprawdę cię kocham. I bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Wracaj, proszę.

Harry nie uświadomił sobie, że ma łzy w oczach, póki nie spłynęły mu po policzku.

— A Harry to…? — zapytał Lee.

— Tak, to mój syn, ma osiem lat. Na pewno bliźniacy ci wspominali. — Potter zachłysnął się śliną, kiedy te słowa ostatecznie potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia, że tak, to na pewno Ronald Weasley, a jednocześnie dlatego, że Harry, który ma osem lat... — Wyjechał gdzieś na jakiś głupi obóz w Kornwalii. Lee, powiedz mu. Ciebie na pewno posłucha.

— Przez wzgląd na twoich braci, Ron… — zażartował Lee, jednak czy powiedział coś więcej, Harry nie dowiedział się.

Zerwał się z fotela i pobiegł do namiotu, który wcześniej ominął. Pochylił się nad chłopcem i sięgnął z poduszki zdjęcie, powoli je odwracając. Zobaczył uśmiechniętą Hermionę, machającą do niego. Przytulił ramkę do piersi i upuścił kilka łez za swoją dawną przyjaciółkę.

* * *

Harry Weasley z samego rana wysłał sowę do taty z informacją, że nie czuje się najlepiej. Wiedział, że gdy Ron tylko to przeczyta, postawi całe Ministerstwo Magii na nogi, żeby załatwić świstoklik.

Na śniadaniu usiadł koło milczącego chłopca z wcześniej. Po niedługim czasie szatyn przysnął na jego ramieniu i Harry musiał go szturchnąć. Jednak Weasley cały czas wpatrzony był w Pottera, kręcącego się z przodu sali z tacą w ręce. Kiedy była jego kolej, młody Harry podszedł do mężczyzny po kubek kakao. Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi.

— Harry! — krzyknął Ron Weasley z nutą niespodzianki i troski w głosie, trzymając w ręku miotłę i wyglądając, jakby dopiero co z niej zszedł.

Harry Weasley i Harry Potter odwrócili się w tym samym momencie. O ile na twarzy tego pierwszego wykwitł uśmiech, to ten drugi zamarł. Ron z kolei nagle stał się blady i upuścił miotłę. Potter zapewne upuściłby tacę, gdyby Molly jej nie zabrała.

Podeszli do siebie z niepewnymi, nieśmiałymi uśmiechami. Żaden nie wiedział, jak się mają przywitać; czy przytulić, czy podać sobie ręce, czy może uścisnąć tak, jak kiedyś?

— Koszula? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem i niepewnym uśmiechem Ron, kiedy potrząsali swoimi dłońmi, stojąc blisko, jakby do uścisku.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i nieco się zarumienił. Wyglądał, jakby po tym formalnym przywitaniu mógł jeszcze rzucić się do tulenia Rona, ale tego nie zrobił.

* * *

Przez cały dzień nie mogli znaleźć chwili dla siebie, nawet żeby porozmawiać. Dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy Potter siedział na zewnątrz, Ron przysiadł się do niego.

— Harry, dobrze się miewasz? — zapytał z powagą. Na nierozumiejący wzrok bruneta, już z uśmiechem dodał: — Tak dobrze wyglądasz… Ta koszula! — zaśmiał się.

Potter dołączył do niego i przez chwilę śmiali się i przypominali, jak Harry ubierał się wcześniej.

— Um — zaczął w końcu Potter. — Nic nie wiedziałem o Hemrionie. Przykro mi.

Ron przestał się uśmiechać i tylko pokiwał głową. Odwrócił się do towarzysza.

— Jak mogłeś tak po prostu zniknąć?

Harry nie spuścił wzroku.

— Życie się zmienia — odpowiedział.

— Czy nasza znajomość się zmieniła? To także zmieniłeś? — Ron pochylił się w jego stronę. — Bo kiedy potrzebowałem mojego przyjaciela, nie było cię…

Dopiero przy tych słowach Harry odwrócił głowę i Weasley zrobił to samo.

— Em, nie związałeś się drugi raz? — zapytał neutralnie Potter tyłu głowy Rona.

— Nie mógłbym cię wtedy znieść — zaczął Weasley, odwracając się z szerokim uśmiechem — bo byłbyś moim mężem.

Po raz kolejny zaśmiali się i Ron kontynuował, już poważniej:

— Harry, raz się rodzimy i raz umieramy. Małżeństwo też przychodzi jeden raz. I miłość…

— To kwestia odpowiedniego czasu — powiedział lekko Potter.

— Ty też się nie związałeś — ni to oznajmił, ni zapytał Ron.

Harry przekręcił głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nie było cię, to dlatego.

Ron zaczął się śmiać, kręcąc głową na boki, kiedy został pokonany swoją własną bronią. Po chwili ciszy Harry wstał.

— Dobranoc, Ron — powiedział z uśmiechem.

— Dobranoc, Harry.

Odeszli w różnych kierunkach.

* * *

— „Dobranoc"! — powtórzył niedowierzająco rudy Harry, czający się za krzakiem. Pobiegł szybko do swojej babci.

— Jakie nowiny? — zapytała Molly.

— Bardzo niedobre, babciu. Obaj zachowywali się jak nieznajomi, którzy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Co mamy robić, babciu?

Molly zaczęła krążyć w kółko i nagle z fałd jej szat wypadła różdżka. Harry podniósł ją z rozjaśnioną twarzą.

* * *

Wygląd, jaki w tym opowiadaniu przybrał Lysander Scamander zawdzięcza się Lysandrowi Scamanderowi, którego gram na forum rpg: www. latestgeneration. wxv. pl (oczywiście bez spacji). Wszystkich chętnych, zapraszam do rejestracji!

Administracja (w osobach między innymi Scorpiusa Malfoya i Albusa Pottera) przyjmuje każdego, kto napisze rozsądną Kartę Postaci. Mamy nawet magazyn _PlayWizard_! I fabułę! I mamy mało Puchonów, a Ślizgoni się wylewają prawie, Krukoni i Gryfoni są ilościowo po środku.

W każdym razie – jeśli ktoś zdecyduje się dołączyć, w odpowiednim podpunkcie we wzorze Karty Postaci trzeba napisać, od kogo się dowiedziało o forum. W tym wypadku będzie to Lysander Scamander (Ravenclaw). c;


End file.
